The Westhill Advantage
by Wildspeaker07
Summary: There are many heroes that have existed throughout history. Their names and deed forever shaping the world around them. This is such a story. It follows Balingar Westhill on his journey to understand himself,and make his name and deeds echo throughout eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Westhill Advantage**

**Chapter One**

Balingar Westhill sat with his back to a wall surveying the dank and dusty tavern he had located in the lower sections of Magnimar. This ancient city was known for its many monuments; including the ruins of the Irespan, the giant bridge that once reached from Magnimar all the way to the Mordant Spire. But Balingar wasn't interested in seeing any of these sights. All he wanted was a quiet drink and a moment to relax. A moment to relax, something he had not had many of in recent years. Ever since leaving home after his mother tried to poison him, his life had been one of hard work and servitude.

Balingar was born the only child of Aris and Cynthia Westhill. While not wealthy, the Westhills owned a decent sized farm on the outskirts of Sandpoint, a small port city in the realm of Varisia, and rarely wanted for anything. Aris and his son were close, and would often spend hours working on the family farm, out in the woods hunting, or just enjoying a quiet day of fishing. When Balingar was 12, Aris began to school him in swordplay. It came as easily as breathing to Balingar. Aris even promised Balingar that on his 16th birthday Aris would gift him his sword; the mighty blade Angavir. But like all good things, this life was not to last forever. War came to Varisia. Aris left to serve in the army and repel the invaders, but he would not return from that war. Not even his body was found, the only thing that the other men were able to return was Aris' sword and belt. These Cynthia locked away in a chest in the attic.

As if this was not enough for a young boy to face, the death of his father, his mother's attitude toward him changed. Balingar did not know what brought about this change, but it seemed that his mother's ire of him developed as his hair, which was raven black color, began to lighten. First to brown, then blonde, then platinum, and finally pure white. Balingar did not know why this occurred, but he found that he liked the color. Something about it gave him peace, like some otherworldly power had taken and interest in him and this is how it chose to mark him. For some reason due to this physical change, Cynthia could barely stand the sight of Balingar now. Balingar was forced to work the farm by himself and live out in the barn with the livestock. To pass the time Balingar would honed his sword skills by using the different farming equipment. At night he would sneak into the house and take a book from his father's small library. He would stay up all night reading it by candle light and then sneak it back before Cynthia awoke. Only Fenris, an old family friend kept Balingar from going insane. Fenris was mage and would often stop and check in on Balingar. The two would talk as Balingar rested from a hard days work. And Fenris would tell him news of the surrounding realms. As time pasted Balingar grew in size and strength. Often protecting the flocks and herds from wolves, bandits, and other dangers with nothing but his bare hands. Time past slowly for Balingar. He would often find himself pondering on the time spent with his father and the lessons that Aris taught him.

On the eve of his 16th birthday, Cynthia came to Balingar as he worked in the field and announced she would be making a special dinner to honor his birthday. Sure enough, the next day Balingar was summoned to the house and told to sit at the table. The aroma of stew and salted pork filled the air. It was as Balingar turned to ask Cynthia the reason for all this that he noticed her hand linger over a bowl of stew. She set the stew in front of him and set one for herself. She smiled warmly telling him to eat and enjoy. Balingar simply smiled and asked for a bit of bread. When Cynthia turned her back to him, Balingar switched the bowls. Cynthia smiled as Balingar ate the stew. She too began eating, but when she looked curiously toward Balingar and her hand went to her stomach; realize dawned on her. That look of realization was the last that would ever cross her face. She fell from her chair to the floor, dead from poison.

Balingar rose and went straight to the attic to where his father's items were kept. He broke open the lock and donned his father's belt and sword. He then searched and collected what gold he could find. After securing a pack and supplies for himself. He buried Cynthia, offering her a last kindness that she never showed him. Then, after opening the gates to the barn and animal pens, he set fire to his child home. He walked away into the evening as the fire ate away at the house and the memories that lay within.

For the next few years Balingar traveled north through Varisia, picking up various jobs where he could find them. He began hearing rumors that someone was reestablishing Erastel, the ancient kingdom of Davin. But these were things that mattered little to him. His wandering brought him to Southmoor in the Lands of the Linorrm Kings. There he found a good living as guard for a man named Cassavyr. Balingar enjoyed his work. Very few times did he ever need to draw his weapon, the pay was good, and the people that he met often told him the news from various other lands. Soon Balingar had enough gold saved, and he left Cassvyr's employ to make his own way in the world. After about a year's travel Balingar now found himself in a dank and dusty tavern in the seedy part of Magnimar.

It was as Balingar sat back remembering his past that a barmaid with red hair and emerald green eyes set a tankard of ale down on the table in front of him. "Forgive me miss, but I didn't order this." Balingar said as he smiled at the barmaid. "It's on the house." She said and stood there watching him. Balingar understood what was happening. He was in an Olfin tavern, and it was considered an insult to not drink what another paid for. Balingar smiled and reached for the tankard, his eyes scanning the tavern. It was not a busy day and the tavern had only a few patrons, and Balingar was sure the farmer who had a pig under his arm was of no threat to him. He thought he may have just been paranoid until the saw in the shadows of a corner booth a group of people. There were two dwarves and a human sitting there with their eyes locked on him. Their cloaks did a poor job of hiding their weapons.

Balingar picked the tankard up and stood. "To the honorable one whose charity I have just received I thank you," he spoke loudly and with a smile. Balingar raised the tankard to his lips, and keeping them firmly pressed together began pretending to drink the ale as it spilled over the corner of his mouth. It was when Balingar dropped the now empty tankard and leaned onto the table as though suddenly needing it for support that the group jumped up from their booth and drew their weapons. The dwarves, each now carrying an ax began to move toward Balingar. The human simply stood and smiled as he drew a rapier.

Balingar kept up his charade, grabbing his throat as though the poison was closing his windpipe. The dwarves began to move toward him. The pig farmer, realizing that the safety of this place was about to be interrupted, grabbed his pig and made a hasty exit toward the door. The barmaid and bartender both dove for cover behind the bar and Balingar "fell" to one knee, the whole time keeping his hand gripping the edge of the table and his eyes on his unknown attackers. Balingar was unsure of his attacker's intentions, that is until the human said, "Remember don't kill him, he is of no value to us dead" that Balingar realized his attackers intention was to capture him. They were gonna need more men.

It was only when the two dwarves were within four feet of the table that he was leaning on that Balingar did away with his charade of being poisoned. What he did next neither the dwarves nor the human were prepared for, Balingar threw the table. Although the heavy oak table probably weighed a good 200 lbs, Balingar threw it with ease. It flew toward the two dwarves. One was able to dodge and roll out of the way. His partner wasn't so lucky. The table caught him full in the front and the dwarf was thrown back against the stone wall. He didn't have anytime to react before the massive table slammed into him flattening him between itself and the wall. While the dwarf's armor protected him from the initial blow, it could stop the concussive force that shattered every bone in his body. The dwarf was dead before he hit the floor.

The second dwarf rose to his feet as Balingar drew Angavir and advanced toward him. "You get one chance, surrender now and you will not be harmed," Balingar said as he took a stance in front of the remaining dwarf. The dwarf opened his mouth to retort, but Balingar didn't hear it. The human raised a hand toward him and a blast of arcane light flew from his fingertips. Balingar caught the magic missile in the chest. Thankfully his armor was able to lessen the effects, but it still felt like his insides were on fire. This gave the dwarf time to leap onto a nearby table in order to swing at Balingar's head. As the dwarf swung the flat side of his ax toward Balingar's skull, there was no time to dodge. Balingar swung Angavir, hoping to parry the dwarf's attack. Balingar's blade caught the ax just below its head. The force of the dwarf's swing, combined with the force of Balingar's parry, caused the dwarf to loose his grip on the ax handle. It flew into the air and embedded itself into one of the wooden rafters.

Balingar swung his free hand at the dwarf's head hoping to knock him unconscious. He had questions that he needed answers to. The table the dwarf had hoped would give him a better angle of attack now proved to be his undoing. For as he tried to dodge, his foot slipped off the edge of the table. This caused him to teeter and try to catch his balance. It was at this moment that the back side of Balingar's closed fist made contact with the under side of the dwarf's jaw and sent him flying back towards the booth he and his comrades had previously been occupying. The dwarf slammed into the floor at the feet of his human ally. He didn't get up.

The human raised his sword and began to slowly advance on Balingar. "One last time," Balingar said painfully. He could still feel the human's magic attack. He gripped Angavir with both hands. "Surrender and you will not be harmed." The human smiled and revealed pointed incisors. It was then that Balingar noticed the red eyes of his opponent. _Vampire!_ The word flashed though Balingar's head. "I would offer you the same chance," his opponent retorted, "but you owe me for the destruction of my property, namely my two servants. And I am going to take my compensation out of your hide!" The vampire lunged and swung his blade at Balingar.

Balingar managed to duck under the swing. He tried to counter attack but the vampire easily blocked the attack. Again and again the vampire swung at Balingar. It was all he could do to block and dodge the attacks. Balingar realized his opponent was toying with him. The vampire's speed easily exceeded Balingar's. Balingar finally thought he saw an opening and swung. It was only too late that realized it was a feint. The vampire's blade met his and with a quick motion easily disarmed Balingar.

The vampire brought the tip of his rapier to Balingar's throat. "Very well done. Were I only a few hundred years younger you may have bested me, but with age comes experience Balingar," the vampire said as he smile. The vampire stepped up so the blade was pressed against Balingar's throat. "I am under orders to bring you to my master alive. But they never specified as to your condition." The vampire laughed and swung his sword toward Balingar's face. With speed he didn't know he possessed, Balingar ducked under the swing and caught the vampires arm. He pulled down with all his strength, and was reward with a howl of pain as the vampire's arm shattered at the elbow. He dropped his sword as his now useless arm dangled limply at his side, but Balingar wasted no time.

In one quick motion he grabbed the vampire by his throat, lifted him up off the ground, and slammed him onto a table. The were audible snaps as multiple bone in the vampires back were shattered as well as several of his ribs were cracked. Balingar kept his hand on the throat of the undead wretch as he looked deep into those crimson red eyes and asked "Who sent you?" His voiced layered with anger and strength.

The nosferatu simply looked back and spat in Balingar's face. "You will soon join your father Hell!" the vampire roared. Before Balingar could ask anymore questions the vampire bit down hard and there was a soft pop. Foam and smoke began to pour out of its mouth and Balingar quickly released it. It was as the vampire began to shake and twitch as his body appeared to burn from the inside out that Balingar realized that there had been a capsule filled with what he could only assume was holy water in his mouth. Before long the vampire was little more than an ash covered coat. Balingar picked up the coat and rummage through the pockets. He found a pouch containing several hundred gold, and the remains of a piece of paper. If there was any information to be gleamed from it, it was impossible to tell now. Balingar picked up the vampire's coat. It was far too small for him, but it was trimmed in gold and made of silk. It would fetch a pretty price, so Balingar stowed it in his bag.

After checking to see if the barmaid and bartender were alright, the area behind the bar was empty though as they had escape during the fight, Balingar retrieved Angavir from were it had fallen. He had just sheathed it when the door to the bar was kicked open and five Magnimar city guards rushed in with swords drawn. "Don't move!" they yelled at Balingar. Two of the guards moved toward Balingar, one checked on the unconscious dwarf, and the remaining two checked the remains of the first dwarf.

One of the guards on Balingar asked him. "Alright, what happened here?" Balingar looked at the broken tables and the damaged they had caused. "I was attacked and defended myself." Balingar started. "Oh really?" the guard asked sarcastically "And who are you to warrant such an attack?" Balingar looked at the guard, "My name is Balingar Westhill and I don-." Balingar didn't get to finish. For as soon as his name left his mouth the guard he was talking to threw up his hand. "Did you say Westhill?" Balingar nodded slowly, and was confused by the looks the guards were now giving him. "Don't say another word," the guard ordered. He looked at his comrade. "Go get Mazzerran, now!"

The guard he had spoken to turned and ran out of the tavern like he was on fire. Balingar tried to ask questions, but he guard told him to remain quiet for his own protection. Balingar was just beginning to think about making a break for it when the guard returned. "He's waiting for him," he told the guards. They five guards led Balingar out of the tavern and into the street. There a black carriage was sitting, it had no horse. The door opened and a small flight of steps descended. The guards motioned for Balingar to enter. They kept looking around as if expecting danger to jump our from every corner. Balingar wearily climbed into the carriage. As soon as he entered the door slammed shut and the carriage took off slamming him into the seat.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy but it was vital for us to get you out of there." The speaker was an elderly man who appeared to be in his mid-50s. He had dark brown hair and a beard to match. His eyes were blue, and though aged still had a spark of youth in them. He wore a set of fine tailored robes and at his site was an ornate staff. "I know you are probably confused Balingar, yes I know who you are. Let me explain before you ask questions. My name is Cullen Mazzerran, I am the Prime Minister of Magnimar." Balingar was confused as to why the leader of Magnimar was here conversing with him but he held his questions. "Your father was Aris Westhill. Do you remember his elder brother Kieran?"

Balingar did in fact remember his Uncle Kieran. He also remembered his cousin, also named Kieran. The two use to play together. Balingar was only a few years younger than Kieran, so he was always the tag along. Where one went the other went. Kieran always had some crazy idea and Balingar was always ready and willing to follow it. When Aris had left for the War in Andoran, the elder Kieran joined him in the army. He remembered hearing that his uncle had also died in the war alongside Aris. Balingar often wanted to go visit Kieran, but Cynthia would always refuse. One day Cynthia showed him a letter that had arrived saying that his cousin and aunt had died, killed by bandits. Balingar had believed himself to be the last of the Westhills.

"Kieran had a son that shared his name," Mazzerran continued. For some reason Mazzerran smiled before saying "You could say he is the reason you are here." Balingar looked confused. The carriage bounced a little as though it had hit a hole in the road. "Kieran started as a tobacco farmer in Andoran, but events have unfolded and he has become so much more. You see your cousin has not only proven himself to be Davinkin, but has managed to reestablish the ancient kingdom of Erastel. Let me explain. Davin was a man who lived centuries ago. He created an empire and united nearly all of the north eastern part of this continent. He believed that freedom was the right of all peoples and that peace was an idea worth dying for. He ruled for many years before dying, but sadly his heirs did not often follow his beliefs. Within 5 generations Erastel was no more. But thanks to your cousin and his comrades, Erastel has once again been reborn. And Kieran is showing himself to be a true heir to Davin's throne. Now I bet you are wondering what dos this have do with you? You see, Balingar, you are also Davinkin. It's through your father. The Westhills are direct descendants of Davin. There is a power within your blood that can reshape the entire world, for good or for evil. That was the purpose of the failed kidnapping. Someone wanted to try and use you to overthrow your cousin. But thankfully they weren't successful. There are some in this world who would do anything to get their hands on someone who is Davinkin. That is why the first duty of the King of Erastel is to protect those who are found to be Davinkin. Now, I suppose you have many questions. You may ask them now."

Balingar sat for a moment thinking about what he was just told. "So I am descended from this great king, Davin?" Mazzerran nodded. "And Kieran, my cousin who I thought to be dead, is also descended from this ancient king and has restored or is working on restoring his kingdom?" Again Mazzerran nodded. "Why hasn't he tried to seek me out before?" Mazzerran looks down. "We were unaware that you were alive. We had planned to come and get you on your 16th birthday but when we got there your house was destroyed. We found a fresh grave and thought you were dead." Balingar chuckles dryly and explains what had happened.

"Your own mother tried to kill you?"Mazzerran asked shocked. "Well I am glad she failed." Balingar feels the carriage come to a stop. "Now, there is one more thing. The kingdom of Erastel was founded on an island north of Magnimar called Portsmouth. It's capitol is a town call Falcrest. That is were your cousin is right now. They are having a great festival in honor of Erastel. I would like to take you there is that is alright with you." Balingar nodded calmly. Inside though he was bursting. He was no longer alone. He had family left in this world after all. "I would like that very much Prime Minister," Balingar said. "Please call me Cullen," Mazzerran said with a smile. "Thank you Cullen," Balingar replied, "So when do we leave?" "Leave?" Cullen laughed loudly. "My dear boy," he said as the door to the carriage was opened to reveal a massive castle overlooking a sprawling city,"We are already here." In the distance a sapphire blue ocean stretched out beyond the castle to the horizon, and peoples of ever race and gender were entering through the portcullis into the castle proper which was decorated with banners and ribbons. Cullen was still laughing as he stepped out of the carriage and motioned for Balingar to follow. He held his arms up in front of him and motioned toward the castle. "Behold, Battle Crease. The fortress of Falcrest. Home to Kieran Lord Westhill III, King Of Erastel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Balingar was still dumbstruck at what Mazzerran had just told him. Surely he could not be talking about the lanky kid that he played with as a child who always had some hair brained scheme that would land them both in hot water. And yet, no matter what trouble Kieran caused, Balingar remembered that Kieran always seemed to be able to talk them out of it. It was as Balingar was pondering this that he felt Mazzerran place a hand on his shoulder and lead him into the castle proper.

When Balingar walked through the portcullis, his senses were assaulted by all manner of sensations. The smell of delicious foods made his mouth water, the sounds of laughter and merriment filled his ears, and the sight of peoples of all races laughing and enjoying each others company brought even a smile to his face. Balingar just let himself be led my Cullen until he was stopped in front of a massive wooden table that sat on a raised platform. There sat one of the most beautiful women Balingar had ever seen. She had red hair colored like the sky at sunset, piercing green eyes, and a body that was was made to seem even more voluptuous due to the fact that she wore only, what appeared to be, a chain mail bikini. It him a moment to realize that this was no ordinary woman. Balingar had read of these creatures, dryads. A powerful as they were beautiful this race of tree folk were rarely seen outside of their forests.

A light joyous laugh brought Balingar's attention to a woman who sat across from the dryad. There sat a elven woman. He head was thrown back and the laughter that Balingar had heard rang out from her mouth like bells. When she lowered her head, her platinum blonde hair fell like waves across the sides of her face. A dainty hand brushed a loose strand behind her ear. There were tattoos that seemed to run down the very length of her arm. She turned and looked at duo who had approached this table. It was then that her eyes met Balingar's. The most beautiful set of pale blue eyes that Balingar had even seen. It was like looking into two crystal pools. There were tattoos on her face as well, that only served to accent her elven features. She smiled at Balingar, who simply smiled and nodded.

"Cullen! I'm glad you could make it. Who is this you have brought before me?" The voice brought Balingar out of his trance. It belonged to the young man seated between these two beauties. He stood and made his way to Cullen. He was about 6'1 with a compact muscular build. Raven black hair fell around his shoulders. He wore a simple light chain mail suit, leather boots and gloves, and on his waist was sword with an elegant pommel. Balingar could feel the power radiating from the weapon. Cullen extended his hand and the man shook it. "Kieran," Cullen began, "May I present, Balingar Westhill...your cousin."

Balingar and Kieran looked each other over for a moment before Kieran said, "Balingar, I remember you. Damn, you got ugly." Balingar chuckled having nearly forgotten his cousin's wit. "You haven't changed at all have you?" "Nope. How's your mother by the way?" Kieran said not missing a beat. "She's dead," Balingar replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Never liked her."

"Me neither, the bitch tried to kill me."

"How?"

"Poison in my food."

"Makes sense, looks like you didn't go hungry very often."

Cullen simply looked back and forth between the two Westhills. "You two really have a messed up family." Kieran looked over and, with a face of dead seriousness, said "You have no idea. Now please Cullen." Kieran placed an arm on Mazzerran's shoulder and motioned out to the party. "Enjoy yourself. I'll see that no harm befalls this walking bookshelf that is my cousin. I'm just gonna introduce him to the rest of the group." Kieran motioned to the two women sitting at the table watching the meeting unfold and talking among themselves. "I know, that's what worries me," Cullen said as he left Balingar's side and made his way into the party.

Kieran reached out his hand and Balingar shook it. Kieran's face turned serious. "We were told you were dead." Balingar nodded, "I was told the same about you." "Well looks like there information was off." Kieran said and motioned to the table. "Join us." He walked back to his chair and motioned for Balingar to sit on the left side of the young elven woman. Balingar sat as a servant walked up and placed a empty goblet before him. "To drink?" The servant asked. "Mead, please." Balingar replied. Soon the servant returned with a bottle of the most fragrant mead that Balingar had ever smelled. As soon as the servant had filled the goblet, Balingar picked it up and took a sip. The taste was nothing like he had tried. It was delicious.

"Who is this Kieran?" the dryad asked as she drank from a silver goblet of her own. "Ah, forgive me ladies. This is Balingar Westhill, my long lost dead cousin." Kieran said as he sat back in his chair beside the dryad. "This is Daedra, my fiancee." Kieran said and placed his hand on that of the dryad's. "He looks good for a dead man," Daedra said as she smiled and nodded at Balingar. "It is both an honor and a privilege, Queen Daedra" Balingar said and gave a small bow. Kieran dismissively waved his hand. "There is no need for titles, Balingar. A king does not rule by his title, but by the example he sets for his people. I did not seek this throne," Kieran said and tapped the chair he sat in, "But while I am in it, I will do my best to lead a kingdom that is just, fair, equal," he grabbed his goblet and jumped up into the seat of his chair. There he stood raising the goblet high into the air, "AND FREE!" The entire party roared in approval. Cries of "Hail Kieran, King of Erastel" were heard through out.

"Ahem"

"Oh forgive me." Kieran said as he sat back down and motioned to the elven woman beside Balingar. "This, example of elven resolve sitting beside you, is none other than Seoni Olorinsdaughter, Princess of the Elves of the Mordant Spire! Don't be fooled though," Kieran leaned toward Balingar and raised a hand to his mouth as if about to tell a secret. Then, in a obvious loud whisper so that Seoni could hear, said, "she's older than she looks...a lot older." Seoni just smiled and drank from a goblet of water in front of her. Daedra reached over and smacked Kieran on the arm. "Kieran, be nice!" she said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "It is alright," Seoni said. While her voice was light, like that of a breeze, Balingar had no trouble hearing every word, even over the sounds of the party goers around them. "I know Kieran means no harm. This form of insult is how Kieran shows his affection for those he holds most dear. I know he means no harm." Seoni said matter-of-factually as she drank from her goblet.

Kieran smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Seoni, Seoni, Seoni. One of these days we are going to find a way to make you break that Elven resolve of yours." Seoni gently placed her goblet back down in front of her. She leaned back in her chair placing her arms on the rests. She brought her hands together so her fingertips touched in front of her mouth. She let her fingers rests against her lips for a few seconds as she appeared to be in deep thought about something. Then moving her hands away from her mouth ever so slightly she took a breath.

"Boobs." 

Balingar choked on the mouthful of mead that he had unfortunately decided to take at that moment. Thankfully he didn't spew any of it out of his mouth, but some of it did dribble down his chin. Daedra leaned back in her chair roaring with laughter, her arms wrapped around her sides. Kieran was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. Seoni just simply gave a sly smile and reached for her water goblet again. "Well this is a joyous occasion." Kieran managed to say as soon as laughed. "The great Seoni told a joke, and a pretty good one too. This calls for a celebration." Kieran clapped his hands and called "Brie, bring on the bacon!" An older elven female walked out of a tent that were the food was being prepared. Behind her walked three servants, each staggering under the weight of massive silver trays covered in heaping piles of bacon. Two of the trays went out into the party for the guests to enjoy, but one tray made its way over to the royal table. Brie stood by Kieran as the tray was set on the table.

"As always Brie, you have put on quiet the spread." Kieran said as he began to help himself to the steaming bacon. Brie looked over at Balingar. "Who's that," Brie ask. "Oh, that's just my cousin Balingar." Kieran said his mouth now full of bacon. "Hmm," Brie mused as she looked Balingar over. "I'm gonna need a bigger kitchen." She turned and headed back to the cooks tent, leaving Kieran snickering in her wake.

The day gave way to the evening as the guests began to make their way past the royal table. Many had well wishes for the king and, because apparently Cullen Mazzerran's tongue becomes quite loose after a few glasses of ale, word had spread throughout the entire party as to the identity of Kieran's new guest, and all were eager to meet the king's cousin. Balingar soon lost track of all the names of the citizens of Falcrest and the visiting dignitaries. As the guests seated themselves at the long tables for supper, Kieran began to tell Balingar of his life. He learned of Kieran's tobacco farm in Andoran. How Kieran had become a lord, before events had forced him to leave. He told of how the Elcrest, an ancient tree sacred to Elboreth goddess of nature and beauty, had died. And how that it had given an acorn containing the souls of all the dryads, and how they eventually replanted it. This, it turns out, is where Daedra had come from. She was a gift to Kieran for restoring the dryads and promising to help restore the Elcrest.

Next came the tale of their journey into an underground dungeon. Balingar kind of got confused at the part where one of the party threw a knife and ended up stabbing a a companion in the back with it. Plus there was the bridge they needed a password to cross. Apparently the password was set up by a cult of goblins that worship one of the party members who happened to be an Archmage named Talia. Balingar nearly choked again when Kieran told him the password. "Talia has a sweet ass." It was at the end of this dungeon that they met a psionic named Micheal Mirrizzian. He was a being with tentacles on his face, stood about 6 feet tall, and was blue. Right before his companions decided to attack Mirrizzian, Kieran stepped up and began to speak with him. It turned out that others who had tried to fight him ended up dead. Mirrizzian tried to make a deal with Kieran. However, Kieran made him a counter offer. Mirrizzian took the offer and became Kieran's information broker. "And me and Squidface have been best friends ever since." Kieran finished. Balingar sat in amazement at the adventures that his cousin and his companions had together. "So tell me cousin," Kieran said in between mouthfuls of bacon, "what have you been up to? What grand adventures have you had?" Balingar looked down and his plate of food for a moment before beginning with his story.

It was when Balingar got to the part of working for Lord Cassavyr, that Kieran sat up quick and stared straight at him. "You worked for Cassavyr?" Balingar paused in his story. "Yes, I worked for him for a few years. Made good gold, about 1000 a month. Why? Do you know him?" Kieran leaned back in his chair and stared at Balingar. There was about 3 seconds of uncomfortable silence. Balingar thought he had said something wrong, and was about to question when he felt a soft touch on his hand. He turned to see Seoni staring at him. "Have I said something wrong?" Balingar asked as he looked around. "No," Seoni replied, "it's just Cassavyr is the lord in control of the land of Southmoor. He has openly stated his opposition to your cousins rule. He has even gone as far as to challenge him to trial by combat in the city of Kalsgard, in the realm of the Linnorm Kings." Balingar again turned to apologize when Kieran raised his hand."Balingar forgive me for this, but my enemies are many and powerful. Seoni if you please."

Seoni stood and faced Balingar. She placed her hands on either side of his head. "I'm simply going to read your mind to see if anyone is using you as a scrying window or if any dark magic was cast on you. It is painless, I promise," Seoni gave Balingar a smile as she explained. Balingar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do it." Seoni nodded and pressed on his temples. Blue sparks arced through Seoni's eyes as she recited an incantation. A warm sensation washed over Balingar's head and in a few seconds it was over. Balingar leaned back as Seoni removed her hands, surprised that none of the guest had noticed what had transpired. "Well?" Kieran asked. Daedra eyed Balingar as one would an unfamiliar dog. Seoni shook her head. "There is no one watching." "What about dark magic?" Daedra ask.

"Balingar, what is in your bag?" Seoni asked. Balingar thought for a moment. "There is this," he said and pulled out the coat he had pulled of the vampire. He told them of how he had come to obtain it. "I have no use for it. It is a fine coat. You may have it cousin," Balingar said and laid it on the table. "I think not.," said Seoni, "You see that's a Coat of Constriction. It has an enchantment on it. Should any except the owner wear it, they are slowly and painfully squeezed to death. Should I dispose of it?" Seoni picked up the coat with her left hand, she held it aloft as smoke began to accumulate in her right. "No," Kieran said, "I'm sure I can find a use for this. Thank you for this gift Balingar. Now I have one for you." Kieran called for a servant and whispered something in their ear. The servant left, but soon returned with what looked like a strip of leather.

"This is a headband that we all wear. When worn it turn invisible, but it will allow you to keep in contact with any wearing one within a certain distance. It will also make it a lot harder to read your thoughts," Kieran explained as he handed Balingar the headband. Balingar put it on. He felt the presence of Kieran, Daedra, and Seoni. As well as a few other individuals that he had met that night. "Thank you Kieran," Balingar said, "I am sorry if I have caused you any trouble." "It's alright Balingar. You have done nothing wrong. It's just that one of my enemies was your employer and didn't try to use you to get to me. Not only that, he paid you about three times what you should have normally made. It's just...odd." Balingar was about to question more when Baratheus, a half-orc who was over Kieran's guards, walked up beside him. "Forgive me Kieran, but it appears there is a situation in the royal tent you need to attend to." Kieran nodded and rose from his seat followed by Daedra and Seoni. When Balingar did not stand Kieran looked at him. "Well? You coming or not?" Kieran asked as he and the women began walking toward the tent. Balingar rose and followed Kieran on what would become the first of many great adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Balingar entered the tent he found Kieran and the two women standing before a young woman kneeling on the floor. Her clothes were little more than tattered rags. Balingar could see scars, some old and some freshly made, crisscrossing her back. Iron shackles were on her feet. The shackles bore a mark that Balingar recognized from his time in the North. It was the symbol of Ingamunder, the Linnorm King who ruled Broken Bay. When she lifted her head, her auburn hair fell back and Balingar could see her delicate features, and here pointed ears. This woman was an elf. Seoni drew a small breath in shock "What's wrong?" Balingar asked. Seoni said nothing, but Daedra leaned over and whispered, "Seoni is T'uatha. That is she is a Pure, or High, Elf. This woman is Elvenon, or half-breed. He lineage is mixed with the blood of another race. While the elves of the Mordant Spire view those elves as a lesser class, they believe themselves to be the leaders and protectors of their lesser kin. Slavery, to them, of any elf is a crime of the worse kind." _This woman is a slave?_Balingar thought to himself.

Kieran knelt down in front of the woman. "What is your name?" he asked, his voice layered with kindness and sympathy. Seoni also knelt beside he woman. Her hand hovered over her back. She began to whisper in a language Balingar did not understand and a pale green light emanated from her hand. As Seoni passed her hand over the scars they slowly began to fade. The young elven woman lowered her head again. "My name is Layla, m'lord." she said her voice shaking in fear. Kieran softly reached out his hand and gently raised her head. "My name is Kieran, nothing else." he said gently. He smiled and looked at Seoni who nodded. Together the two gently raised Layla to her feet. Daedra motioned to a servant and asked them to bring food, water, and clothing. Balingar pulled a chair from the corner of the tent and set it behind the elven woman. Kieran and Seoni slowly lowered her into the chair. "I do not understand," Layla began, "why are all of you being so kind to me? I am a slave, someone's property." "Not anymore." Kieran said, there was a righteousness in his voice that caught Balingar by surprise. "While you are here you are my guest. And all will treat you as such." Layla covered her faced and wept into her hands at Kieran's words.

The servant soon returned with the requested items. With a wave of her hand, Seoni removed the shackles. Kieran picked them up and turned to leave. He motioned for Balingar to follow. "The ladies need some privacy." he said as the two men exited the camp. As they stood in the evening air, they could still hear Layla sobbing inside the tent. "Kieran, I recognize that mark." Balingar said as he motioned to the leg irons. "I do as well." Kieran said as he gripped them, "Ingamunder." "I thought slavery was outlawed in the Linorrm Lands?" Balingar asked. "It is only legal in Broken Bay. The question you should be asking cousin is: what would a slave of the Broken Bay be doing in Falcrest? More importantly, how did she get here?" It was at this point that the flap of the tent opened. Seoni and Daedra gently led Layla out of the tent. "A ship brought us here m'lord." she said. "I told you to call me Kieran, please." he said with a smile. "Forgive me sire, but old habits." Layla said. She was wearing a beautiful blue and green dress, and her hair was now pulled up into a bun on the back of her head.

"Now please, tell us about this ship." Kieran said as he led the group to the royal table. Daedra motioned for Layla to take her seat next to Kieran and she sat on the other side. As soon as all were seated Layla began. "The ship brought us here from Broken Bay. I heard the crew men say that we were bound for Chiliax. But one of our vessels were damaged and we had to make port in a hidden bay only a few miles from here. It was while they were bringing us food, I managed to slip my shackles of the chain that held us. I ran onto the deck and dove into the water before any could stop me." It was at this point that Layla broke down weeping. "Oh I am horrible!" she cried. "What is it?" Kieran asked. "My son, Elren, he is still on that ship. He is just a boy there is no telling what may happen to him." Daedra rose and walked over and knelt by Layla. "I'm sure he will be fine. You needn't worry. We will handle this." Daedra said as she motioned for a servant. "Take her inside and put her to bed, the poor dear has been through enough for one day." Daedra said to the servant, who nodded and helped Layla to her feet. As the two walked slowly back toward the castle door, Layla turned and said, "There is one more thing. One of the slaves...is T'uatha."

Seoni slowly rose. Balingar could visibly see that anger welling up in her. "You're sure of this?" Kieran asked as he too rose. "Yes sir-, yes Kieran." Layla responded. "We will take care of it." Kieran said and motioned for the servant to take her inside. Daedra turned to speak to Seoni, but Seoni was already walking away into the crowded party. As Seoni disappeared into the crowd, Daedra turned to Kieran. "We need to go." "Of course", Kieran said, "We leave immed-" "IS THIS WHAT THE LEGENDARY KINGDOM OF ERASTEL IS? ONE GIANT PARTY?!"

The entire party was silenced as the shout cut through the evening air. Kieran, Balingar, and Daedra rose as the crowd parted. There stood a man who appeared to be in his mid 40's. He was tall, about 6'1, narrow shouldered, had black hair that was cut close to his scalp, and a beard that rested on his chest. He wore a black cloak that was thrown back behind him. He wore black leather armor with a metal chest plate. His chest plate bore the same mark as the leg iron. Behind him were 6 guards dressed in similar garbs. His thick leather boots echoes he walked toward the royal table. "Here I thought that Erastel was to be some great beacon of peace," the man said as he reached onto the platter and picked up a strip of bacon, "and here I find your king doing nothing but eating a piece of bacon." The man laughed at his own joke. He dropped the bacon and walked back to his men.

"Word play, well aren't you the clever one," Kieran said and walked down to were the man stood. Daedra and Balingar quickly followed. "And just who are you?" "Like I told your guards, I am Edward, son of Ingamunder, and rightful owner of the piece of property that made its way into your castle," the man said loudly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I am unaware of any loss property. Perhaps you could describe it?" Kieran said feigning politeness. "Well let me think," Edward said and brought his hand to his chin as if pondering some great thought. "Don't hurt yourself." Daedra quipped, but this only caused Edward to chuckle. "Ah yes. Its about this tall, auburn hair, pointed ears, and is a no good dirty...ZEEK!" The last work Edward shout at the top of his lungs and laughed as it echoed of the stone walls of the castle. Gasps of shocks and murmurs of disgust were heard throughout the entire crowd. Daedra looked livid. Balingar saw Kieran's hand drop down lightly onto the pommel of his blade.

Balingar was confused as to the meaning of this word. However it was clear that what ever it was, it was an insult. And, judging by the reactions of everyone, it was a nasty one. "I'd thank you not to use such language here." Kieran calmly said as he began to walk toward the group of men. Balingar closely followed and stood by Kieran's side. "Forgive me, sire." Edward said and made a big sweeping bow before Kieran. "I meant no offense." As Edward stood Kieran, still maintaining an air of politeness, said "Of course, but I am going to have to ask you and your men to leave. It appears you are upsetting everyone." "Leave?" Edward said appearing to be disappointed, "But we only just got here. I think me and my men deserve to join the festivities. The food smells delicious. And the view ain't too bad either." This last sentence he spoke staring at Daedra. Daedra opened her mouth to speak, but Balingar stepped up and faced Edward. "I believe my cousin asked you to leave." Balingar spoke. "Cousin? Ah, so you must be Balingar. Yes, Cassavyr told me about you. And as for leaving," Edward gave Balingar a sly grin, "I am free to do as I wish. Because, as your cousin knows, as long as I make neither a move against him or any of his people; neither him nor any citizen of Erastel can touch me." It was Balingar who smile this time. "I am not a citizen of Erastel." Edward stepped up so there was less than a foot between the two men. Balingar still towered over Edward by a good 6 inches. "Make your play then, big man." Edward said, his eyes flashing a challenge. With a smile still on his face Balingar leaned over and whispered, "Ladies first." Edward snapped.

Edward turned as if to walk away, but Balingar saw his hand drop to his sword. Edward kept turning. His intention was to use his momentum to help his swing slice through Balingar's head. Kieran ducked and had begun to draw his sword, when Balingar's massive hand clamped down on Edward's hand. Balingar roared as he stepped forward and pulled. His plan was to use Edwards momentum against him and dislocate his arm. But Balingar felt a strange warm energy surge into him from his father's belt. Balingar's pull didn't stop. There was a sound of wet leather tearing, and Balingar felt something warm cover the right side of his face. Then there was a howling from behind him, as of some animal caught in a trap. When he turned to see what was causing the howling, Balingar saw Edward curled up on the ground, blood gushing from the where his arm use to be. It was then that Balingar saw all eyes on him, even Kieran looked shocked and impressed at the same time. Balingar felt a weight in his right hand. He looked down, and saw the blood covered thing that hung loosely in his hand. He had torn Edward's arm off at the shoulder.

Balingar turned and faced the men who had arrived with Edward. He expected them to attack, but the look of fear on their faces told him they were more concerned about Balingar repeating his feat on them. Kieran stood their with his sword drawn. He pointed it at the fearful men. "Throw down your weapons and surrender." The men instantly complied, dropping their weapons and kneeling before Kieran. Kieran knelt by Edward. "I have many accomplished mages and healers who can easily repair the damage to you. All you have to do is tell me where the ships are anchored." Kieran said, there was no deception in his voice. He was sincere in his offer. But Edward simply looked up at Kieran and spat blood in his face. "I'd rather die you arrogant brat. You are no king, just a fool boy playing pretend. Erastel will fall and this peace you cherish will crumble around you as your enemies tear you apart." Edward said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kieran stood and looked at Edward not with disgust, but with absolute pity. "Very well then." Kieran said and walked away as the loss of blood finally sent Edward into unconsciousness.

The six kneeling men coward as Kieran walked toward them. Balingar walked over so he stood behind Kieran's left shoulder. "Men of the Broken Bay, I offered your commander an honorable deal. Had he accepted I would have gladly saved his life, but his own arrogance," it was at his moment that Edward Ingamunder made a noise akin to gargling water and then he was still, "he chose death. I offer you the same deal. Tell me where your boats are anchored and I will let you go, I will even allow you to take the body of Edward Ingamunder back to Broken Bay for proper burial. However if you do not, I will imprison you for attempting to create panic and for secretly landing on Erastelian shores without proper invitation or permission, which could be seen as an act of aggressive if not an act of war." The crowd listened as Kieran gave his ultimatum. No longer was this the happy, carefree king who was laughing and jesting with his people only minutes ago. This was the Kieran, the King of Erastel.

The six men looked at each other before one bowed forward and put his forehead to the ground. "Oh great king, we accept your offer. If what you say is truth; and we will be free to leave not only with our lives but with the body of our commander, we will indeed tell you were the ships are harbored." The man said, his voice audibly shaking. Kieran bent his sword arm at his chest so that his blade was pointing skyward. He then bowed his head, his forehead touching the flat side of the blade. "I swear upon the Veshaille itself, that my words are true." Kieran said, his voice barely a whisper. The was an audible gasp from the crowd. Balingar looked back at Daedra who had also bowed her head. He turned back to the men who seemed put at ease at Kieran's words and action. The man pulled out a roll of paper and flattened it out. It was a map. "This is Battlecrease," he said and pointed to a rudimentary castle symbol. He then moved his finger to a natural harbor that was only a few miles from the castle. "This is were our ships are located." Kieran looked at the map. "Very well," he said. He stood and sheathed his sword before addressing the crowd, "These men are not to be harmed." He turned to Baratheus who had walked up. "See that they are fed. And have someone reattach Edward's arm."

It was at this moment that Balingar realized he was still holding Edward's arm. He calmly walked over to the still warm corpse and gently set the arm next to it. Kieran, who now stood by Daedra motioned for Balingar to head to the tent. When the three were alone Kieran said, "We need to get to those ships before they realize something has gone wrong. Were is Seoni? We are going to need her." It was at this moment that the flap to the tent was blown open as if by some great wind and Seoni entered accompanied by Cullen Mazzerran. "I thought we could use some help." Seoni said motioning to Cullen. "Seoni told me what has transpired and I am ready to assist you Kieran." Cullen said bowing. Kieran slightly smiled. "Do you still remember how to fight, or has politics made you soft?" Kieran asked jokingly. "Oh I don't," Cullen said. He held up his open hand and bolts of magic arched between his fingers, "What do you think?" "We leave now" Kieran said and left the tent. The remaining four followed. Kieran walked up to Baratheus.

"We are leaving the castle for awhile. Keep the party going and we should return by morning. You're in charge. Oh one more thing." Kieran said and reached into his bag. "Really Kieran, do I have to?" Baratheus said with disgust. Kieran pulled a red fez out of his bag and placed in on Baratheus's head. "Of course," he said very officially. Baratheus sighed in defeat. "Very well, be safe Kieran," Baratheus said and extended his hand. Kieran took his hand and looked him in his eyes. "Always."

Kieran turned and motioned for the group to leave. As soon as all five of them were outside of the castle walls Kieran turned to Seoni and Cullen. "Can you to take us to the location?" he asked seriously. "I think between the two of us we can," Seoni said. She and Cullen stood on the outside of the other three with their arms raised. The air between them began to spark. As the sparks grew in intensity Balingar felt energy course though him. And right before the sparks got to the point where it would blind him, there was a flash of blue light and Balingar found himself standing in a rocky outcropping. He could taste the salt air and hear waves lapping against rock in the distance. He staggered and placed a hand on a nearby rock. "It takes some getting use to, believe me." he heard Kieran say to him quietly. Balingar looked up to see Kieran place a hand on his shoulder. "My first time was rough too. Give it a moment and the feeling will pass." Sure enough Balingar felt his mind clear and the strange energy was soon gone. "What was that?" Balingar ask, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. Kieran smiled and said, "Magic, the only way to travel." Balingar chuckled at his cousin's joke. He finally stood and walked over to the others. "If what those men said was true, the harbor containing the ships is less than a mile from here. We need to move quickly and quietly.," Kieran said and the pointed to a dirt path that led away from them, "That path should take us there." "_From now on we use the headbands to speak," _Balingar jumped as Kieran's voice sounded in his head. _"Don't worry cousin, you have to actively project your thoughts for them to be heard. So you don't have to be afraid of us overhearing your private thoughts. You know if you ever have them." _Balingar shook his head as everyone chuckled to themselves.

It didn't take long before the group heard the sound of voices echoing. The moved off the road and used the natural rocky coast as cover to hide themselves as they approached the source of the voices. From their hiding spot the group could see a massive transport ship that was anchored next to a natural dock. There were two other vessels that where anchored a little farther off shore. But the long boats that were pulled onto the rocky beach showed that at least some of the sailors were no longer on board. There were approximately twenty sailors scurrying around the area. Kieran motioned at Seoni and then to his hear. Seoni nodded and made a few motions with her hands. Soon the group could hear the sailors as if they were standing next to them.

"I can't believe Ingamunder left us here to guard the boats."

"Yeah, I'm starvin. It ain't right I tell ya. We work our arses off and he and his men get to go clomping off to a party."

"That's fer true. Probably eating all kinds of delicacies. And what about us, we ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."

"I'm so hungry, those blasted slaves are staring look like me mum's famous boiled goat to me."

Kieran motioned for Seoni to end the enchantment and then for the group to follow him back to a hidden area where they could speak without fear of being discovered. Once the group had made it back he spoke. "Alright, I'm willing to bet that the slaves are on that big tub. We need a way to get to them without alarming the entire crew. Thoughts?" Kieran paused for a moment. "What if we took them out quietly?" Daedra asked. "Not possible. Too many men, they would spot us easily. Plus we don't know how many remain on board those other vessels." Cullen pointed out. Balingar thought for a moment. "What if made them want to come off the vessels?" The other four looked at Balingar. "What do you mean?" Seoni asked. "What if we could find a way for them to come off the boats as if nothing was wrong? You heard them, they haven't eaten anything decent for sometime. What if Ingamunder returned with a feast for them." Balingar explained. "But Ingamunder is dead." Cullen said. "They don't know that," quipped Kieran, catching on to what his cousin was planning, "We pretend to be Ingamunder and his men. We return with food, we say we stole it or something. But we lace it with a simple sleeping draft. The men fall asleep, we empty the slave ships, and then load the men onto the ships and set them out to sea. Not bad cousin." Kieran place his hand on Balingar's shoulder. "But what if they don't go for it, or they wake up before we are finished?" Cullen asked. "Then we go to plan B," Kieran stated. "What's plan B?" Balingar asked worriedly. Daedra smiled as she looked at Balingar and said, "We kill them."


End file.
